Dango For Two
by candygood1
Summary: Shisui's goofy lovable little sister, Uchiha Mizu loved sweets. Her love of sweets was so great she formed a habit of never calling a person she was close to by their real name but a nickname relating to one of her favorite sweets. It annoyed the hell out of everybody but just one look at her large puppy eyes and all their anger melted. Fluff, ItachixOCxKakashi 2 YEAR HIATUS SORRY!
1. Chapter 1 Uchiha Mizu Manju

**Dango For Two**

 **A/N**

 **This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^.**

 **P.S It was my birthday yesterday~ just felt like telling**

 **Chapter One**

 **Uchiha Mizu Manju**

Uchiha Mizu loved sweets.

Manju, Kagami Mochi, Anmitsu, Gyuhi, Agar, Amanatto, Monaka, Botamochi, Daifuku, Dango, Taiyaki, Dorayaki, Hanabiramochi, Sakuramochi, Rakugan, Uiro Ikinari dango, Kuri kinton, Kuzu mochi, Yokan, Imagawayaki, Cakes, Muffins, Cookies, Bread you name it. Her love for sweets was so huge that her first word wasn't mama or papa but Mochimi which funnily enough became her father's nickname. Her older brother Uchiha Shisui never let him forget this as his father's name Kagami was indeed similar to his sister's favorite Kagami mochi. Kagami got him back when Mizu's second word turned out to be Shinamon; Shisui's nickname. Because of this Mizu had formed a habit of never calling a person she was close to by their real name but a nickname relating to one of her favorite sweets. It annoyed the hell out of everybody but just one look at her large puppy eyes and all the anger melted.

Today was another normal case where Kagami's stern glare turned into a lump of mushed agar in front of his youngest daughter's cutesy smile.

"Mochimi, Mochimi up!" Mizu pouted stretching her arms out to her father who grumbled something as he reluctantly picked up his daughter.

"Just when will you call me otou-sama Mizu…" He sighed glaring at his sniggering son over Mizu's shoulder. "I don't think you should be laughing S-H-I-N-A-M-O-N-kun~."

Shisui was about to argue when Mizu caught sight of the other Uchiha and shouted, "SHINAMON." as she squirmed out of Kagami's arms and latched herself onto Shisui's leg. Shisui prepared himself for what he knew was coming next and tried his best to resist the ominous puppy dog look his sister was using on him. He failed miserably as Mizu used her sickly sweet good-girl voice as she asked, "Sweets?"

Both Uchiha men sighed in defeat while Mizu kept up her puppy eyes. Again Shisui sighed before taking out a small packet that was ripped out his hands by the year old toddler before either he or his father could stop her.

"If only all the missions were about sweets she'd be a jonin by 6 with that speed." Kagami sighed, watching as Mizu sat herself down comfortably before stuffing herself with the sticky treats his son had brought back home. "I told you to stop spoiling her already. She's only just turned 1 and her teeth aren't even fully grown yet. I tell you she'll have no teeth by the time she's 3"

"You do the same too and you know it otou-sama. By the way Mikoto-san says she's going to bring Itachi in a bit." Shisui chuckled earning another glare from his father as they both heard the knocking sound coming from the front door. "Coming."

Mizu paused for a moment to sense who was at the front door and when she felt the familiar gentle chakra coming toward her she flung herself and her sticky treats towards her best friend and his mother. "MINTY! ITAMIN!"

"Mizu-chan…itai." Itachi choked though not daring to try and free himself as he saw the sticky dango in one of Mizu's hands. "Dango?"

Mizu giggled and handed him one of her sticks as she let go of the other Uchiha. "Shinamon buy it. Got Custard Imagawayaki too. Want?"

While trying to hold back their laughter the other three Uchiha retreated to the gardens leaving the two toddlers to snack on their treats. Shisui excused himself to the kitchen to prepare some teas while the two parents chatted about their children.

"Really, how is it that she knows how to speak all the names of her favorite sweets but is still speaking in broken sentences?" Mikoto asked still giggling at how cute the two kids were.

Kagami could only sigh at this. "I don't know either…sometimes I think she's a prodigy of sweets."

"But still I think I've grown fond of her calling me Minty." Mikoto giggled recalling the first time she had met her tiny niece and immediately gotten named after the girl's minty chocolate treat. "Itachi's gotten attached to his name as well. He used to grumble when she called him Itamin but now he actually smiles at it."

Kagami looked grim. It was just a relief the clan matien was so forgiving. He couldn't even think what the clan head would do when he found out Mizu had nicknamed him as Fudge. "I sincerely apologize, Mikoto-sama. I never should have let Shisui buy her that Mint snack." Kagami said half serious and half joking as Shisui appeared with the tea. He also looked quite amused but still grumbled as he handed his father his tea. "If I remember correctly otou-sama it was you who first ate one in front of her and didn't give her any so she'd go bug me instead to buy her one of them. Though I got to admit those mint snacks were quite addicting."

Kagami let out a tiring groan while Mikoto giggled at the father-son duo in front of her.

"What did I say? It's not like I ask you to buy them all the time. Now that's tiring…I'm never taking Mizu ANYWHERE near the food shops. I'm already down a few thousand ryo thanks to that last outing." Shisui said deadpan and shuddering as he remembered the last time he'd taken Mizu out for a walk and ended up buying four bags full of sweets just to stop the girl from crying.

Kagami could sympathize with his son for once as he also knew the tears that came out when Mizu headed to the sweet shop and ended up emptying out his pockets full of ryo. "I wish she'd grow out of that addiction as soon as possible. OR maybe marry into a sweet business where they'd make sure she doesn't eat them to the ground…"

Shisui pretended to pull a face of horror as he hid his amusement. "Tou-sama! Are you saying you'll hand Mizu-chan over to any damn pervert after her body?! I'm soooo~ disappointed with you otou-sama!"

Kagami almost spluttered on his tea as he tried to reach out and strangle his son. "SHISUI!"

Shisui only laughed at this. "Hai, hai tou-sama. I'll protect her from all those perverts until mr-right comes along and I can murder him for taking my Mizu-chan's innocence."

"Inocece?"

Mizu's small figure appeared behind her brother as he jumped at her sudden appearance. "It's nothing Mizu-chan." He coughed just managing to dodge another one of his father's attacks.

Mizu still looked partly confused as she and Itachi were cuddled by Mikoto who was still managing to keep her calm. "Now now gentlemen. We wouldn't want to dirty these sugar devils' brains with those vulgar words just yet, don't we Shisui-kun."

There was a hint of warning in Mikoto's tone which Shisui noticed instantly answered, "Of course not Mikoto-san. Though I bet their brains are more than rotten already from all those sweets they eat."

"Demo Shinamon always buys. Mizu no money to buy. Mochimi and Shinamon blame." Mizu pouted innocently then reverted back to her previous question. "Shinamon what is inocece? Is it sweet?"

Shisui's sweatdropped. Two furious glares were almost murdering him as he took the confused girl into his arms for defense. "I'll tell you when you're older Mizu-chan. Right now let's go inside and have some more sweets."

"YAY!" Mizu squealed.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT! It's time for a nap Mizu and Shisui the Hokage is expecting you in an hour." Kagami scolded placing his now almost angry daughter back on the porch. "NOOOO~"

"Mizu come on you're tired and I now it." Kagami sighed.

"Um not iered!" Mizu cried, her dropping eyes and slurring words betraying her words. "Mizu play Itamin…not…tired…" Mizu stumbling over to her father and brother who were quick to pick her up before she fell. Itachi who had also started to drop was being rocked in his mother's arms and soon fell asleep while Shisui bitterly grumbled at his father who was rocking Mizu. When they saw both toddlers were asleep they took them up to Mizu's room where they were gently put into her crib.

"They're just the sweetest thing aren't they? I bet these two become a couple when they grow older." Mikoto smiled.

"NEVER!" Shisui shouted until his father angrily slapped a hand over his mouth as he almost woke both toddlers. It was lucky for him that Mizu only grunted before turning to her human heater for warmth, mumbling, "Itamin candy tastes nice…"


	2. Chapter 2 Karamel

**Dango For Two**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Karamel**

Mizu was two years old when she met her godparents. She had the shock of her life when she found, instead of one godmother and godfather, she had two godfathers and a godmother. Not to mention one of her godfathers was only 10 while her other godparents were his jonin teacher and his wife. This confused the hell out of the young sweet lover but she let it swing when she smelt the undeniable sent of sugar coming from the present they had brought.

"I LIKE EM!" She squealed dangling from the firmly wrapped parcel that was still in her godmother's hands. She was about to snatch it out her hand when she was caught off guard and forced into a bone crushing hug. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! MINATO SHE'S THE CUTEST THING EVER! HEY KAGAMI CAN I HAVE HER?"

Before Kagami could answer her question Shisui rushed to his sister's aid, saving the young Uchiha from her godmother's grasp. "NO WAY IN HELL! YOU ALMOST FRINKING KILLED HER!"

He received a hard smack on the head from Kagami for swearing but was praised in a small whisper for saving her from suffocation.

Mizu didn't real mind the hug that much what she minded was the fact she had not sweets in her hands. "SHINAMON~ SWEEEEEETTTTTTSSSSSS~"

"Alright alright…Kushina-san could I have that." Shisui sighed. Kushina chuckled and passed him the sweets which were soon snatched from him by the sugar loving devil. "Arigatto Kulfi!"

Puzzled Kushina looked to Shisui. "Kulfi?"

Smirking Shisui answered, "It's a kind of ice cream from Suna. Mizu gives nicknames to people she likes and most of them are sweet names or something related."

"AW~." Kushina smiled going for another hug before Shisui swooped in to stop her. "Don't you dare." He snarled protectively blocking his sister from view until Minato thoughtfully pulled his wife back.

"Kushina…I don't think Kagami would appreciate it if his daughter gets killed by her godmother prior to their meeting." Minato joked.

"But Minato~ She's just so adorable~" Kushina pouted.

"Well let's make sure we have one just as cute then."

A blush worked its way up Kushina's cheeks and she flushed at the thought of her future baby. However her thoughts were soon distracted by the sound of the angry shouts coming from behind her.

"Karamel!"

"Kakashi…"

"KARAMEL!"

"Kakashi!"

"KARAMEL!"

When Minato and Kushina's attention turned back to the toddler they saw she was on the blink of tears while arguing with Kakashi about his new nickname. Mizu toddled towards them as she saw they were staring and cried, "Kulfi…Milk…Karamel scary…"

Minato chuckled at his nickname whilst Kushina looked as though she was about to die from laughter. He smiled as he picked up Mizu and wiped away her tears as the three of them watched as Shisui lunged at the younger shinobi who had dared to make his sister cry.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Shisui shouted throwing dozens of poisoned kunai at his victim. Kakashi being a skilled genius managed to dodge all of them but didn't see the shadow clone above him that pinned him down until the original came and landed a very firm punch on him.

"Nice job Shisui!" Kushina cheered.

"Kushina…" Minato sighed, running over to his student after passing his godchild back to her brother. He helped the stunned 10 year old recover from his blow before scolding the boy himself. "Kakashi you know better than to make a girl cry right. Especially a 2 year old who barely knows how to speak."

Kakashi said nothing and stubbornly stared down at the floor. An awkward silence pasted before a familiar shout interrupted.

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

"TOFFEE!"

"MIZU-CHAN~"

Mizu for once abandoned her sweets to the side and pounced onto her older cousin. "Toffee, Toffee Mizu meet Kulfi, Milk and Karamel. Kulfi and Milk are amai (sweet) but Karamel is nigai (bitter)."

Obito blinked once. He blinked twice. And then he looked over to Kakashi and them back to Mizu with a huge smirk on his face. "Don't worry Mizu-chan Karamel is just bitter because he was burnt by my awesome Katon jutsu."

Kakashi growled at Obito. Obito stayed smug until he received a hard hit from Mizu.

"Itai! Mou~ what was that for Mizu-chan!"

Pouting Mizu hit him once again before saying, "No burn Karamel! Karamel amai! No bitter!"

Shisui and Kushina were rolling with laugher while Minato and Kagami were trying their best to hold it in. Kakashi however was blushing under his mask for some unknown reason and Obito pouted at his younger cousin.


	3. Chapter 3 Dango VS Mizu Manju & Fangirls

**Dango For Two**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Dango VS Mizu Manju and DAMN FANGIRLS!**

"Dango."

"Manju."

"Dango."

"Manju."

"DANGO!"

"MANJU!MANJUMANJUMANJUMANJUMANJU!"

Shisui wanted to deny any relation to his fellow clan members as they'd been fighting over which sweet shop to go to for the last 20 minutes. The sweet shop Mizu had wanted to go to didn't sell dango while the tea house Itachi wanted to go to didn't sell TASTY mizu manju. He didn't know what was wrong with them today. Usually one would have given up and just had what the other wanted but he did have at least the reason Mizu was so unsociable today. He couldn't blame her on not wanting to go to the tea house since the manju there really did suck. And they had had been eating dango for more than three weeks without anything else but a few monaka… well at least Mizu had an excuse. It really was a wonder why Itachi was being this selfish and mean to Mizu.

Shisui was about to speak his mind when a teary Mizu came over to him and buried her wet face in his trousers.

"Shinamon…Itamin doesn't want to go to ManjuManju again. Mizu was a good girl and let Itamin have his dango and didn't get to eat Keiki obaa-chan's mizu manju for weeks bbbbut Itamin keep saying Nori baa-chan's dango is better and wwwon't…Mizu wants to eat Keiki baa-chan's Mizu manju!"

Sighing Shisui picked up his 2 year old sister and comforted her while he almost snapped at Itachi. "Itachi couldn't you let Mizu have her manju for one day. It's like she said. She's been a good girl and kept her mouth shut as we went to the tea house for THREE weeks. Come on it won't KILL you to go to Keiko-san's shop will it Itachi?!"

With the lack of the usually annoying –kun to his name Itachi knew Shisui was serious and looked like he would almost cry himself as he told him the reason. "…Keiko-san's daughter Akemi keeps bothering me when we go visit…it's annoying and…"

Shisui let out another sigh. CURSE THE WORLD! WHY THE HELL DOES A 2 YEAR OLD HAVE FANGIRLS!

"Look I'll use genjutsu to disguise you so Akemi can't recognize you OKAY."

Itachi nodded silently and came closer to Shisui and tugged on Mizu's kimono to get her attention. She was still sobbing a bit there and hiccupping a bit here but reluctantly turned her head toward Itachi who said, "Gomen…Mizu-chan."

Mizu gave him a tear smile back before Shisui put her down and she gave her friend a bit make-up hug. "It's alright. As long as Mizu get's Keiki baa-chan's manju Mizu's happy."

"FINALLY! NOW OFF TO MANJUMANJU WE GO!" Shisui shouted picking up the other toddler and speeding towards the Manju store where thankfully Akemi didn't give the young Uchiha heir a second glance while serving them.

* * *

 **While Going Home**

"Arigatto Itamin. Mizu had a good time."

Blushing slightly Itachi gave a small 'Hn' before turning away to hide it. Unfortunately to do so he had to turn to Shisui who was currently debating whether he should be laughing his arse off or threatening the younger male to stay away from his darling angel...He decided the later.

"I-TA-CHI-KUN~"

"..."

"Run"

Itachi didn't need to be told twice and began running for his life as the deadly teen followed closely behind. Since Shisui wasn't cruel enough to use weapons on a 2 year old Itachi managed to run all the way to the safety of his mothers arms but not without losing most of his clothes. By the time he managed to jump onto Mikoto all he had on him was his nappy.

A confused Mikoto raised an eyebrow before asking her 2 year old, "Ita-chan? What happened to your clothes?"

Where was Mizu during all this you ask? Happily skipping home while eating a bag full of Manju Shisui had given her before rushing off.

"Boys are weird."


End file.
